1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide rail assembly, and more particularly, to a slide rail assembly capable of adjusting extension length.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,529 B1 invented by Chen et al. discloses a synchronizing device for a tri-sector slide. The disclosed slide includes a loading rail secured to a fixed rail for loading a sliding rail, such that the sliding rail and the loading rail can move back and forth relative to the fixed rail along a same axial direction, wherein, the loading rail is pivoted with a linking plate at its rear end, the sliding rail comprises a protuberance corresponding to the linking plate, and the fixed rail comprises a releasing member. As such, when the sliding rail is pulled to extend, the protuberance abuts against the linking plate for driving the loading rail to slide simultaneously. The releasing member can push the linking plate to swing, for driving the protuberance to detach from the linking plate, in order to allow the sliding rail to extend along the loading rail to its extremity.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,604,307 B2 invented by Greenwald et al. discloses a sidewall of a chassis (32) having a plurality of mounting posts (30), and a telescoping slide assembly (14) for installing the chassis. The chassis can be installed in a cabinet (40) through a pair of the telescoping slide assemblies, such that the chassis can be easily maintained. Moreover, a plurality of chassis can be installed in the cabinet for effectively saving space.
However, in a limited space, since the aforementioned three-section telescoping slide assembly carries the chassis, it is inconvenient to maintain the chassis when the chassis is pulled out of the cabinet through the fully extended slide assembly.